This description relates to knowledge utilization.
Electronic data organization has begun to move away from hardware-based abstractions (such as flat or hierarchical file systems that are accessed in local area and wide area networks operated by centrally controlled entities or on individual machines) to formulations of knowledge that reflect naturally existing entities in the real world. One wave in that progression has been the World Wide Web (the web). HTML (hypertext markup language) permits flexible exchange of information with an emphasis on the display aspects of information. XML (extensible markup language) provides a document description language, that has been adapted in various representations (governed by different standards) to serve the needs of different application domains.
A body of knowledge that is to shared across multiple domains served by different XML standards is expressed in different shapes or forms in the different domains and must be subjected to complex duplicative and coalescing processing to keep the shared information consistent.
To make the web more useful, The WWW Consortium (W3C) has developed a standard, known as Semantic Web, to help machines to “understand” rather than merely process and distribute data. Semantic Web began as a web-based language that would model data independently of the domain in which it is created or used, enabling new kinds of applications that span multiple domains, such as law enforcement, finance, medicine, technology, or sports.
Virtual networks are sometimes built using layer 2 or 3 of the OSI network model and electronic media for communication. Virtual machines use virtualization of hardware layers to enable more than one operating environment to run at a given time. In databases, information is kept in accordance with a fixed organizational structure, and retrieved using queries built on keys. Web pages are sometimes generated dynamically for a momentary need using scripts or other programs for display purposes.